


Battle Wounds

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fierce battle, Robbie needs some TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> Thanks to Sasha1600 for speedy beta service and help with the title.

“How’s my wounded hero?” James asks.

Robbie winces. “Feeling like a dart board after a tournament.” Before coming to Oxford, Robbie thought swans were gentle creatures. Truth is, they’re as gentle as rabid dogs, especially when an idiot tourist lets his daughter wander near a nest.

James had carried the girl to safety while Robbie distracted the enraged cob with an umbrella. It got in some nasty bites on Robbie’s hands and legs before retreating.

“Poor you. When we go home, I’ll kiss it and make it better.”

Robbie groans. Now he’s feeling an ache of a rather different sort.


End file.
